<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Le Veela Maladroit by JustPaulInHere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265160">Le Veela Maladroit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustPaulInHere/pseuds/JustPaulInHere'>JustPaulInHere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Veela Neville Longbottom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:48:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustPaulInHere/pseuds/JustPaulInHere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville est plus seul que jamais, sa grand-mère est morte et l'état de santé de ses parents n'a pas changé. Il se sent également affaibli, incapable de pratiquer la magie. Il revient pourtant à Poudlard avec ses amis pour une huitième année, alors que Severus Snape est devenu Directeur de l'école et que des Mangemorts en fuite terrorisent toujours la population.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neville Longbottom/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Le Veela Maladroit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le chocolat était rangé dans la boîte à sucre. Ça faisait dix jours maintenant qu'il prenait son chocolat chaud le matin sans sucre. Il n'avait pas encore retrouvé dans quelle boîte il était rangé.</p><p>Neville mit trois bonnes cuillerées dans le fond de sa tasse. Le lait allait bientôt être chaud dans la bouilloire, sur la gazinière. Il pouvait entendre le bruissement du liquide avant que vienne le sifflement strident. Il coupa le feu sans se servir de sa baguette, il préférait éviter les accidents en ce moment.</p><p>Il s'installa sur la table de la cuisine, avec son journal, et lut tranquillement tout en sirotant son chocolat. <em>La Gazette des Sorciers </em>ne s'était pas vraiment améliorée depuis la fin de la guerre, et <em>le Chicanneur</em> n'était pas tout à fait sa tasse de thé. Non, ces derniers temps, Neville préférait lire <em>Le Monde Sorcier</em>. C'était un bon journal qui avait ouvert au début de l'été. Les premiers numéros avaient été un peu chaotique, voire hâtif, car il n'y avait pour écrire que des journalistes qui désapprouvaient la ligné éditoriale de la <em>Gazette</em>, et souhaitaient avoir plus de liberté. Leur nombre n'avait fait que grossir avec chaque nouvelle parution, tous les journalistes sorciers désirant à présent écrire sans être censurés. Bien que la <em>Gazette</em> n'en soit toujours qu'à ses premiers pas, elle était nettement meilleure que le Chicanneur, et il s'y trouvait beaucoup moins de fariboles.</p><p>Neville n'avais pas trop d'espoir cependant : il y avait toujours eu des sornettes dans les journaux sorciers.</p><p>Ces derniers temps, les pages politiques occupaient quasiment les trois-quarts du journal, et personne ne gardait sa langue dans sa poche. Neville se demandait s'ils allaient tenir jusqu'à la rentrée avec tout ça, il était persuadé que le Ministère allait trouver un moyen de les faire fermer, et qu'il n'était pas le seul désireux d'une telle procédure.</p><p>Neville ne connaissait pas très bien Shacklebolt, il n'avait eu l'occasion de le côtoyer au sein des activités de l'Ordre du Phénix et de l'Armée de Dumbledore, et la Bataille de Poudlard était devenu un enchevêtrement de souvenirs rendus flous par l'adrénaline. Le jeune ne doutait pourtant jamais des bonnes intentions du Ministre, mais il n'avait pas tout pouvoir sur le Ministère. Tous les services avaient été corrompus par les partisans de Voldemort pendant l'année qui s'était écoulée, et il n'y avait pas assez de personnel qualifié dans le pays pour se permettre de remplacer tous les vers qui s'étaient introduits dans la pomme.</p><p>Tous ceux qui ne pensaient pas que le Ministre allait perdre le contrôle et serait déchu d'ici quelques n'étaient guère optimistes : il faudrait des mois voire des années de réformes profondes pour que le Ministre parvienne à avoir toute la situation sous son contrôle. Sous la pression exercée par la population en générale, et une majorité de personnalités politiques, on commençait à parler un peu partout de réformer la Sécurité au sein de la Communauté Sorcière, et de réviser la Constitution Magique. Ce qui venait de se passer ne devait pas se reproduire.</p><p>Neville était d'accord sur ce point, et il faisait de son mieux pour se tenir au courant. Il était d'accord sur la fin, mais ce qui faisait débat, c'était les évolutions demandées par certaines personnalités, qui commençaient à se rassembler en paris.</p><p>Et Neville, avec son chocolat posé sur la table depuis tellement longtemps qui en était devenu froid, supportait mal l'idée de rester impassible face aux évènements. C'était sans doute la faute d'Harry et de l'armée de Dumbledore, mais c'était aussi une bonne chose : il se sentait responsable. Il avait été possible pour lui d'agir face aux évènements quand la guerre était arrivée dans la Communauté Sorcière, et ce n'était parce qu'il n'y avait plus de combats armés qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Il le sentait. Il voulait trouver sa place…</p><p>Quelqu'un frappa aux carreaux de la porte de la cuisine et Neville reposa rapidement le journal pour aller ouvrir. Il attendait la visite de son Oncle Archie ce matin, mais préféra quand même jouer la prudence et vérifier que c'était bien lui derrière la porte avant d'ouvrir. Ce n'était pas tant que Neville s'était pris d'affection pour le credo « Vigilance Constante ! » mais il y avait encore des Mangemorts en liberté, et surtout, Bellatrix…</p><p>« Bien l'bonjour, Neville !</p><p>— Salut, Oncle Archie !</p><p>— Alors, est-ce que tu t'en sors avec les affaires d'Augusta ? »</p><p>Ça, c'était <em>la</em> question. Il n'avait toujours par retrouvé le sucre…</p><p>« Pas vraiment, j'aurais besoin d'aide, admit Neville de bonne grâce.</p><p>— Eh ben, chuis v'nu pour ça. »</p><p>Neville laissa son oncle entrer, notant le regard évaluateur que celui-ci laissa courir sur la cuisine, et le suivit jusqu'au grand salon. L'immense pièce était maintenant vide, à l'exception d'une grande bibliothèque et de deux canapés élimés, que Neville avait toujours vu au même endroit depuis qu'il avait été assez grand pour les voir. En fait, Neville se rendit compte, à côté de son oncle, que la pièce avait été vide avant qu'il ne commence à y entasser les cartons, qui formaient maintenant des pyramides et des labyrinthes. Tous étaient remplis de linge, de livres, et de bibelots en tous genre, et il avait essayé en vain de faire réduire leur volume.</p><p>« Une vie est passée, et qu'est-ce qu'il reste ? philosopha Archie. »</p><p>Neville continua à dresser mentalement la liste des toutes les affaires qu'il avait dû trier, ordonner, plier, déplacer, et porter, dans toutes les pièces, de la cuisine au grenier, en passant par le cellier et la serre, pour les ranger dans tous ces cartons…</p><p>« Un sacré héritage, répondit Neville sur le ton de la plaisanterie. » Il ne voulait pas être triste. Il ne voulait pas trop y penser, et s'en retourna dans la cuisine. Un héritage, c'était ce qu'on laissait derrière nous quand il n'y avait lus rien.</p><p>« Tous les héritages ne sont pas faits d'argent sonnant et trébuchant, suivit Archie en lui jetant un regard entendu.</p><p>— Oui. »</p><p>Neville se permit de sourire. Archie avait les mots pour lui remonter le moral. Peu importe que ni Augusta ni ses parents ne soient plus à ses côtés, il vivait toujours selon leur esprit, en accord avec les valeurs qu'ils lui avaient transmises. Et il continuerait à vivre en respectant ce qu'ils lui avaient enseigné. Neville n'oublierait jamais cette promesse qui se faisait, et qu'il faisait à sa famille.</p><p>« Allez, il faut qu'on parte pour la gare, lâcha finalement Archie. »</p><p>Neville avait déjà préparé ses bagages depuis longtemps, il ne savait plus quoi faire dans cette grande maison, tout seul. Il avait seulement hâte de retourner à Poudlard. Là-bas, il était loin des introspections, il ne s'inquiétait pas de trouver sa place, il savait où elle était : auprès de ses amis.</p><p>— O —</p><p>Londres était déjà loin derrière eux. Harry et Hermione s'étaient organisés pour réserver le plus grand compartiment de tout le Poudlard Express avant même que la plupart des élèves aient monté leurs bagages. Il pouvait accueillir huit personnes, les sièges étant installés dans l'autre sens que les autres compartiments. Neville les avaient trouvés avant même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de s'installer et s'était employé à transmettre l'information à Dean et Seamus.</p><p>Accidentellement, c'était aussi par là que la dame au chariot commençait sa tournée. Harry semblait avoir prévu le coup et fit de lourde réserves de sucreries tandis qu'Hermione lui jetait un regard lourd de sens. Ginny et Luna arrivèrent sur ces entre-faits, et le compartiment commença enfin à sembler vivant.</p><p>Neville en était ravi. L'année précédente, le train lui avait semblé presque vide, et certainement pas aussi agité. Tout le monde avait été tellement inquiet qu'une ambiance morbide s'était établie pendant toute la durée du voyage. Ce n'était en rien le cas à présent, tout le monde discutait gaiement de tout et n'importe quoi, et Dean et Seamus se mirent rapidement à faire les pitres, si bien que Ginny finit par les mettre dehors. Neville les soupçonnait d'en profiter pour traîner dans une sombre affaire de parties de bavboules et de paris. Il eut cependant la présence d'esprit de se taire, il y avait à nouveau un badge de préfète sur la robe d'Hermione.</p><p>« Je pense qu'on en a tous entendu parlé, commença Ginny, mais vous savez que Snape a été reconduit à son poste de Directeur cette année ?</p><p>— On en a forcément tous entendu parler, Ginny, les journaux n'ont pas arrêté depuis que l'annonce a été faite. » Harry se tourna quand même un instant vers Luna pour vérifier que même elle, l'exception aux choses de la normalité, n'était pas étonnée de leur sujet de discussion. « Tout ce que j'ai à dire, c'est que je lui fais confiance. »</p><p>De toute évidence, ce n'était la première fois que ces deux-là en discutaient, et Harry semblait presque las. Neville ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, malgré tout et, à en juger par la moue de Ginny, il n'était pas le seul à avoir des doutes. Harry avait peut-être été témoin de beaucoup de choses pendant l'année précédente, mais il n'était pas venu à Poudlard. Il n'avait pas vu ce que l'école était devenue aux mains des Mangemorts, avec la complicité de son Directeur. Neville, et les autres membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore, n'en avaient certainement pas gardé de bons souvenirs. Jamais Snape, le héros de Harry, n'était venu les secourir des punitions des Carrow.</p><p>« J'ai envie de te croire, Harry, répondit Hermione. Mais je dois avouer que diriger Poudlard, ce n'est pas qu'une question de loyauté. On a vu comment était Snape en tant que professeur et que Directeur de maison, et il n'a jamais fait preuve de sa grande dévotion envers la justice ou l'équité.</p><p>— Ni du moindre talent pour enseigner, ajouta Ginny à voix basse. »</p><p>Il y eut un instant de silence, pendant lequel toutes les têtes se tournèrent avec étonnement vers Ginny.</p><p>« Quoi, y'a pas qu'avec vous qu'il était intraitable ! se justifia-t-elle. Il n'en avait pas qu'après Harry Potter et ses amis, vous pouvez me croire.</p><p>— Je me sens assez mal placé pour juger de la qualité de son enseignement en potions, commenta Neville, et je ne me sens pas capable de prédire s'il sera un bon Directeur ou non. Mais, et ça me fait mal de le dire, j'ai quand même envie de lui laisser un chance. Il a fallu qu'on te croie sur parole jusqu'à maintenant, Harry, et on va enfin être en mesure de savoir si Snape était vraiment loyal à Dumbledore et à sa manière de voir Poudlard, ou non. »</p><p>Harry lui envoya un grand sourire, Ginny croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et un silence tendu s'installa entre eux pendant un instant.</p><p>« Tu crois qu'il nous enverra en retenue pendant combien d'années si on lui rappelle cette fois où tu as dû affronter un épouvantard, en troisième année ? lâcha finalement Harry après un moment. »</p><p>Neville éclata de rire, suivi par les autres. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, cet après-midi où ils avaient affronté ses peurs en les ridiculisant semblait tellement lointaine. Mais le souvenir de Snape portant la tenue éclectique de sa grand-mère n'avait pas flétri malgré le temps.</p><p>« Il sera peut-être plus souple maintenant qu'il n'a plus à jouer au grand méchant Mangemort ?</p><p>— Il s'en sortira bien, fit Luna avec confiance. J'en suis sûr, il y a toujours plein de nargoles dans ses robes, c'est un signe qui ne trompe pas. »</p><p>La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à cet instant, sur trois étudiantes de Poufsouffle déjà en tenue.</p><p>« Euh… Salut ! On est désolées mais on cherche trois places et tous les autres compartiments sont déjà occupés.</p><p>— Hannah, c'est bien ça ? demanda Hermione. Il nous reste justement trois places, mais je ne suis pas sûre que vous puissiez mettre vos valises ici.</p><p>— C'est pas grave, elles sont déjà en sécurité, répondit Susan en s'installant à côté de Neville. »</p><p>Celui-ci se sentit obligé de se lever et de faire un peu de place avec ses affaires. Hannah s'installa devant lui, et la troisième jeune fille, Eleanor, prit la place qu'il restait devant la porte.</p><p>Neville eut un petit sourire pour Hannah. Les Gryffondor et les Poufsouffle ne se croisaient pas souvent pendant les cours, mais on ne passait pas autant de temps à Poudlard sans retenir au moins quelques visages, et quelques personnalités, et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la remarquer, c'était certain. Elle s'assit maladroitement, encombrée qu'elle était par un énorme sac.</p><p>« Est-ce que je peux t'aider à monter son sac ? demanda-t-il tant qu'il était debout à glisser le sien sur le porte-bagage.</p><p>— Oui, merci beaucoup, accepta-t-elle en soupirant. »</p><p>Lorsque Neville s'installa sur la banquette à nouveau, il détailla du regard les jeux de lumière que créent les rayons du soleil sur ses cheveux roux, troublés régulièrement par le passage du train devant quelques arbres. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Neville se rendit soudain compte du silence ambiant et que tous les regard de ses amis étaient braqués sur lui.</p><p>« Euh… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que j'ai encore perdu Trevor ? »</p><p>
  <strong>À SUIVRE</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>